1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens assembly. More to particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system adopts a three-element lens structure such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,231 B2 which provides a good image quality and a compact size. The said optical lens system provides a first lens element and a second lens element both with positive refractive power, and a third lens element with negative refractive power. However, only one lens element with negative refractive power cannot reduce the back focal length of the optical lens system, so that the requirement of the compact size for the optical lens system is hard to obtain. Moreover, the refraction angle from the optical lens system cannot be minimized by the curvature of the surfaces of the second lens element and the third lens element, so that the aberration and the loss of the peripheral brightness thereof cannot be controlled.